


Rose Blood

by wildberryboii



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildberryboii/pseuds/wildberryboii
Summary: "how terrible is it tolove something that death can touch?"After Marvin had his accident, Whizzer haslooked at life in a different view.He cares for Marvin's family the way he wants,a big happy family.Yet what happens when the family has to face the truth about their tight-knit family and the members who inhabit it?





	1. Rose Blood

It's been a year since I have been gifted roses.  
It's something that I normally wouldn't let bother me, but this time, it's peculiar. 

I was gifted roses a year ago, from Marvin. He came home one night, walking in, holding the roses tucked tightly against his chest. He didn't speak. He walked toward me, looked at me with those darling puppy-dog eyes and I just kissed him right then.  
He wound up dropping the roses on the floor as we climbed onto the bed.

The roses have of course been cherished, by me. They sit in a vase at the bed side. Right where they had fallen.

Yet it's been a year since those roses climbed and poked and prodded their way into my heart. Leaving me with scars and blood stains and inaudible words that even when I write them down, it feels like a shot straight through the heart.

Roses are my favorite. I believe Marvin knows that to a very high extent. He's done so many things so me that involved those flowers that it's obvious he knew how much I enjoyed them. But the real reason I know is something that I wish never happened.

I remember just walking into the room, seeing red. Red flowing over the white bathroom tiles. Soaking on his horribly un-fashionable shirt. The one he knew I hated.  
I just ran over to him and cradled his head, grabbing my phone and dialing the police. I whispered things like "Hey baby, you're okay. I'm here. Just keep breathing." through my tears. Eventually, the ambulance found me and Marvin laying on the bathroom floor, still holding in an embrace, Marvin staring me in the eyes, nodding, agreeing that everything will be alright. He believed me. Even though I was staring at the helpless man in my arms, I still took the time to notice that there was a single, bright red rose on the counter.

To this day I still don't know what the rose was for or who it was for. Yet I hope for me. 

As I crawled into me and Marvin's empty bed, I caught a glimpse at the bed stand. There they are. The bouquet of flowers Marvin gave me. Wilting. 

I sighed as I pulled the sheets up to me. I couldn't sleep well that night. I kept staring at those damn flowers. Did the wilting mean that our love is dying? Does he not love me anymore? Is he dying?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I only realized Jason standing in the doorway after three minutes of him calling my name. All Jason wanted to do was lay in bed with me. He missed his father that night and couldn't visit him in the hospital due to how late it was. I was going to stay at the hospital with Marvin, but he begged me to stay with Jason at his house. All Jason did was ask if he could sleep with me. I've noticed Jason growing more loving to me, and i'm happy about it. 

"Of course buddy." His smile perked up slightly and took a step forward. "Come here..." I said, sitting up and holding my arms out for him. He quickly made his way over and laid down, laying his head in my lap as I situated myself. We didn't talk until Jason started asking about Marvin. He wanted to know all the good things about his father. I couldn't tell him the whole list cause we would have been there, talking for hours, so I just smiled to myself and mumbled  
"Everything."


	2. Days Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer & Jason decide to go vist Marvin in the hospital. Yet when they are there, they wind up not being the only farmiliar figures there.

Me and Jason eventually woke up and decided that we would go visit Marvin after breakfast. Jason was so excited about seeing his father so we ate a single egg and a piece of toast before we started out the door. I waved down a taxi and asked the driver to take us to the Willingsburgh Hospital.

Jason and I just sat, yet I smiled as Jason was playing a game on my phone and he got excited and beat his high-score. He laughed and turned off the phone.  
"Did you see?! Did you see that Whizzer?!" He said, grabbing my arms and shaking me slightly. "I did buddy!" I said, pushing his arm slightly as he quickly looked out the window. We eventually made it to the hospital and hopped out of the taxi. 

I took Jasons hand and walked towards the counter. Jason paused in his tracks though and quickly started walking to the other direction, near the gift shop. "Jason. What are you doing?"  
"I want to get dad a gift."  
"Like what?" I said, smiling and running over to him.  
"Candy. Maybe a stuffed animal, i don't know. Something that reminds him of us."  
I chuckled because he wanted something that reminded Marvin of US not just him.  
"Okay. Well lets try not to spend over $30, okay?"  
"Okay!" He said, skipping into the store.  
I walked in after Jason and he ran straight to the stuffed animals.

He filtered through all the stuffed animals until he found a bear with a small, removable baseball hat. He quickly shoved it into my arms and went searching for another. I looked at the price and saw it was $10. And I thought, Oh well, I guess i'll get it. It's for his father anyway. After I finished my thought, he made a slightly "aha!" sound as he pulled a bear with a green, button up shirt from the shelf. Just like the outfit I was wearing.

"This one! It looks just like you!" You yelled, pushing it towards me.  
"It does Jason. Looks just like my shirt!" I said, walking up to the counter and setting the bears down, pulling out my wallet.

Jason stood beside me, tapping his feet anxiously as I payed and took the bag, thanking the cashier. Jason ran directly out of the store as he ran to the elevator. I told him to stand there as I asked the receptionist what floor he was on and I walked over to the elevator and Jason pressed the button, jumping into the elevator.  
"Can I press the button?!" He asked, practically screaming.  
"Shh." I laughed. "Yes. Press for floor 5." he smiled and slammed his finger onto the button

We waited a minute before the elevator opened to floor five. I took Jasons hand again and walked down the hallway. Jason kept talking as we walked through the hallway to Marvin's room.  
"What room is he in?"  
"Number 13."  
Little did I know, Jason was planning on running directly down the hallway, straight to room 13.  
"Jason!" I yelled, jogging behind him, tucking the bag of gifts under my arm.

I quickly ran into the room to see Jason, sitting on Marvin's hospital bed, talking to his father. I sighed as I walked in, relieved to see Jason in the right room.  
"Yeah Dad!" Jason said, looking at the wide open door.  
"He's right there!" He said, pointing at me.  
I walked in, smiling to see Marvin, sitting on the bed, while Jason moved closer to Marvin's side.

Marvin looked at me and smiled wider than before.  
"Hello darling Whizzer." He said, holding his arms out, gesturing for a hug. I set the bag down, walking over to Marvin, wrapping my arms around him, pecking him on the lips.

"Eww. Get a room." Jason said, grabbing the bag and turning to look out the window. Marvin and I laughed as we let go. I pulled a chair up right beside Marvin's bed. Jason turned around and I could tell he was up to something by his smirk. "Dad. Whizzer and I bought you gifts!" He said, setting the bag on his fathers legs, that were under the blue hospital blanket. Quite a horrible shade if I do say so myself.

"You didn't." Marvin said, smiling at Jason before turning his head and reaching for the bag. He couldn't reach to so I moved it closer to him. He just nodded and moved the paper at the top. His face lit up as he pulled out the two bears, resembling Jason and I. Marvin didn’t say anything for a minute. He just moved the bears limbs around, feeling the fur. He eventually pulled Jason in for a hug and kissed him on the head. "Thank you Jason. The bear has a little baseball hat on, just like you do." He said, pulling Jasons hat down more onto his puffy hair. Jason laughed and quickly went to looking outside. Marvin chuckled and set Jason's bear down and picked up the green shirted bear. I could see his smile grow from the side of his face. God he's so beautiful.

He looked over at me, smiling, tears forming in his eyes.  
I noticed and got down on my legs, pulling him into another hug as he started sobbing into my shirt. I couldn't make out anything he was mumbling. I looked at Jason who was pointing at the door, wanting to know if he should leave the room. I nodded slightly and Jason headed out of the room with my phone in his hands.

"Hey baby.." I said, pushing Marvin's body away slightly, wiping his tears away with my thumb. Marvin then placed his forehead on mine, smiling through his tears.  
"Thank you for the bear, babe." He said, smiling as he set it beside the Jason bear. "You're very welcome, dear." I said, chuckling slightly. He somehow smiled more and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into it and laid my arms on his shoulder. God I missed this.

We kissed for a good amount of time before Jason walked into the room, smiling, dragging Mendel into the room. "We have visitors!" He said, happily.  
I unhooked myself from Marvin, standing up and straighting out my shirt. Smiling as Mendel, Trina, and Cordelia made their way into the room.  
"Hellloo!" Cordelia said, setting down a bag full of foods onto the table beside the bed. I chuckled and hugged Cordelia. Trina waved before going up to the bed and taking a seat beside his bedside, and of course I waved back. I stuck my hand toward Mendel before he pushed it to the side and pulled me into a hug. I laughed again and hugged him back.

A nurse walked in, wanting to check on Marvin but stopped as she saw the people in the room. "Looks like you have a packed house Marvin!" She said with a smile.  
"Yep." He replied, looking around the room. "And I wouldn't want anything more than this."

The nurse smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

After about three hours, everyone started to file out of the room, exchanging there goodbyes as I hugged Jason and thanked him for going home with Trina and Mendel so I could stay with Marvin for the night. Marvin was very happy they all came, but you could tell that when they shut the door that he was happy to be alone with me.  
"Come here." He said, smiling and grabbing my pant leg, pulling me onto the bed beside him. I laughed and curled up beside him, covering myself with the blanket. It was nearly ten o'clock, and Marvin seemed tired, but he turned my way and ran his finger down my jaw.  
"God..." he hesitated, adding a slightly chuckle. Looking into my eyes, he spoke. "I don't deserve you."  
"Oh shush and kiss me you big dork." I said through a smirk before pulling him close and kissing him.

Marvin wound up yawning mid kiss and we both laughed as I climbed into his lap, looking at the tag of the hospital gown. "Oh no..."  
"What?" He said, nervously.  
"It's wash and wear."  
Marvin laughed and pushed me off of him lightly.  
"You scared me baby!"  
I chuckled and moved back near his lips.  
"Ohh shh, i know baby."  
I said, moving my finger from his lips and replacing it was my lips. He wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me closer.

Right before it progressed any further, I broke the kiss and placed my head on his, tracing his features with my eyes. Smiling at the noticeable stubble he's been growing from not getting up out of the bed for awhile to shave and how the corner of his eyes were starting to get wrinkles from lack of sleep, but his smile stayed genuine and free throughout this insane time. I focused my attention to Marvin, who was looking at the door as it creaked open. "Come in!" He said as I started to move out of his lap, but he pulled me back and I twisted around, laying in the space between his legs, smiling as he picked at the unbutton top of my shirt. 

Two workers made their way into the room, one was carrying a thermometer that schools use to check a child's temperature. The other stood, holding a clipboard, smiling at me and Marvin. "Looks like you have company finally Marvin!" the Doctor with the thermometer said, setting it down onto the table, moving the rolling stand over near the bed. "Who's this?" she asked, smiling more, turning my way, sticking her hand out to shake. I was going to introduce myself before Marvin but in, speaking for me.  
"Whizzer Brown. My lover." The nurse smiled as she placed the clipboard into her armpit. “Speaking of lovers..who was that one lovely, young lady in here with you two.” She looked at Marvin, raising her eybrow. I was quite confused and questioned if she was a lesbian. “Cordelia? Oh my god you should meet her. She’s a riot. She’s also a caterer and ALSO a lesbian, so you might have a shot. I mean, I think I did see her eyeing you when you peeked in the room.” He said, smiling and winking at the Doctor. I chuckled as the doctor laughed, eventually looking at me and introducing herself as ‘Dr. Charlotte’ yet she said I could just call her Charlotte. I nodded and stuck my hand out to shake her's, introducing myself without Marvin. "Very nice to meet you Whizzer.” she said, tucking a pen behind her ear. She quickly gestured to her left. "and this is my assistant, Cassie." The boy in the corner waved his hand in the air, smiling also. I did the same.

Dr. Charlotte then turned back around, spoke in medical term to Cassie and put the thermometer under Marvin's mouth, who then started to flick it like a door stopper.

She removed the thermometer after a solid two minutes of watching her watch. She smiled and said "101" and threw away the thermometer. "You are doing so much better today Marv. Probably the company or the sexual tension brought up the heat some." She said, laughing, as Marvin swatted at her arms, laughing also. Eventually, we all started laughing and then the two left, leaving us in the room.

After they left, it was about nearly twelve. Marvin yawned quickly, pulling the blanket and letting me crawl under, wrapping my arms around his torso, leaning into his stomach. "Thank you for today Whizzer." he spoke up before turning out the light. "You're very welcome darling." I replied, grabbing the two teddy bears and displaying them next to our bodies. "Goodnight baby.." he said, pulling me into his stomach more.  
"Goodnight Marvin." I replied, kissing his shoulder and laying down, closing my eyes.

God I missed this.


	3. Chapter 3 - Are You The One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Whizzer discuss things that Whizzer wasn’t ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is beinf updated so late! I’m so sorry! But it’s here now so enjoy. Also this chapters kinda just a filler.

"Hey Whizzer?" Marvin sat up. It's three a.m. and we woke up due to a loud crash of a door. He spoke, breaking the silence from the sexual-tension that has been growing through the room, covering and decaying each wall.

"Yes?" 

"What's the meaning of life to you?"  
That's an unexpected question. I'm not going to lie and say i've never thought about it, but it's one of those questions that scares me about what will come in the next chapter of life. It's an unavoidable question. We all hear it and think about it. Yet we all have the same answer. 

"Well, I try to avoid is at all costs."  
"Life? Or the question?" He spoke raspy as he straightened himself out, leaning his head off the hospital bed's headboard.

"The question Marv." I spoke, knowing that he knew exactly what I meant. 

"But like, what have you thought about."

I cleared my throat as I lifted my head, laying it onto the boys chest, hearing his breathing and heartbeat as I spoke. "Family. Friends. A lover." I sighed, excepting defeat. "I don't know Marvin. It's a question that you can't just get someone to give a complete answer to without them needing time to decide."

"I know, I know."  
"But what about you dearest?"  
"A lover. Preferably one who's not scared. What goods a lover who's scared." He said, chuckling as he ran his hand up and down my back, sending shivers down with every gesture. 

"Probably a successful career. Also, a lover." He paused and took a moment to himself. "Wait, I already said that." I laughed, feeling my cheek curve as I did. "But a lover to hold me all winter. Keep me warm. To stay with me through thick and thin. Through deaths and births. I don't know..just, anything that a lover should do."

"I just want someone who's gunna stick with me. Love my family, even with how loose we are, just someone who can connect with my son." He looked down at the bed, looking like he was asking himself questions. "Cause," he just mumbled, moving his hand from my back and wrapping his hand around the other. "you know, Jason doesn't really talk to me. So I want someone who can teach him about all the stuff I can't. Like...shaving, or how to change a tire," 

Marvin can't even count out change correctly.

"or just, how to play baseball and just...stuff that fathers should do with their son." He twiddled his finger together as he turned his head to face me. "You can do that stuff. Right?" He asked me. It was so genuine. He meant it. Is this gunna change what he thinks of me? I mean. I love baseball, and would love to help Jason. I do shave, yet we live in New York and I don't think there's much tire changing needed here, since we don't have a car.

"Yes. Yes I can Marvin." I said, looking his in the eyes. "Minus the tire changing cause, we live in New York. And walk..everywhere." I said, lifting his head up with my hand. He smiled and laughed. "I guess you're right." He took my hand and placed a kiss onto it. "When am I never not." I said, putting my arms around his neck, leaning closer to him. Feeling the heat radiate from his body just...it gives me a sense of hope that i’ve never felt before.. I moved and pressed my hand onto his chest, laughing at the amount of chest hair he's grown in this hospital. "Darling," he smiled, kissing my jaw slightly. "I...I have never missed someone" he bit my jaw slightly, "as much as I missed you.”

I moaned lightly, pulling him closer to me, letting him go to work. I stared at the hospital walls, running my hands through his hair. I missed this feeling. The feeling of skin on skin. The heat. Just...all of this. All of him. I've missed all of this man.


	4. Cuddle Cure

I practically couldn't stay off of Marvin his first night home. No matter what was happening or what Marvin was doing, I would sneak in a quick cheek peck or a kiss, and Marvin wasn't complaining. I was just glad to see my baby at home. 

When Marvin was hungry, he hobbled into the kitchen with his cane, filtering around the room for something to eat. He eventually settled on a lunch sized chip bag. He held it in his arms and hobbled back over to the couch. I stood up, moving from my seat on the couch, took his cane and leaned it against the wall and then helped him onto the couch. 

Once he was comfy I grabbed a blanket from the ottoman and sat down beside him, wrapping us both in the blanket. He placed his hand onto the center of my thigh for a couple minutes until he started to wiggle his way into my lap. I let out a laugh and helped him get situated in my lap. He turned himself around to face me, cupping my left cheek with his hand, running his thumb over my dimple. I snuck my hands around his waist, pulling him closer. He let out a chuckle and placed his forehead on mine. He let his hand fall from my face to my shirt collar. He fiddled with the shirt for a couple seconds as he pondered. Eventually and stopped fiddling and slowly slid his hand down to the first button on my shirt.

I ran my fingers up and down his back, sending shivers through his skin. Marvin was getting better, starting to gain more weight back and he wasn't as pale as snow anymore. He back to my normal lover.

As he undid my shirt buttons, he would run his hands slowly down my stomach before unbuttoning the next button. I slid my hands under his shirt, sliding my hands up as Marvin lifted his arms into the air, helping me get the shirt off of his body. I looked at him, basking in his beauty. His skin practically radiating. Marvin smiled as he watched my eyes trace his frame.

He quickly started to unbutton my shirt again and once he finished, he slid the shirt right off my shoulders and tossed it to the side. He progressed quickly, locking his lips with mine, yet I broke it immediately.   
"One second." I said, wrapping my arm under his legs and putting arms around his torso, standing up and carrying him to our bedroom. He was so cute. He blushed and dug his face into my torso, smiling yet trying to hide that fact. 

I shoved over the door with my foot, closing it behind me then walking over to the bed and plopping us both down onto the bed. He scattered out of my grip and sat smiling. I took the moment to lay my self down, leaning against the headboard until Marvin crawled between my legs, laying onto my lap and lifting his arm up to my face, cupping it softly. I smiled and stared into his eyes, then at his lips and sighed happily. I placed my hand practically on his ass (which did cause a blush) and locked lips with his.

I practically felt his melting at my fingertips. He moved the best he could into my lap, trying not to break the kiss. I hoisted him slightly, letting his arms drape around my shoulders. After a minute or so I heard the clink of a belt buckle and broke the kiss, looking down at my jeans. Marvin focused in sliding the belt out of the loops, then unbuttoned the pants. He helped me slide them off, kicking them to the side. I pulled off his in a flash. 

Marvin eventually smiled and laid between my legs, laying his head in the crevice at my waist. We laid there, not speaking, not moving or anything. We didn’t need to speak, our skin was doing the talking for us. I placed my hand into his hair and played with it, fluffing it and playing with the slight curl it had after he runs his hands through it. He looked up and me and smiled happily. I returned the smile and placed and kiss onto his forehead. 

He blushed and smiled brighter.   
“I’m so glad you’re home my prince.”  
“I’m glad to be home my king.”


End file.
